Not Afraid
by DJMitsu
Summary: Just a drabble really, my first legitimate fanfic so please be kind. XD


_She grinned and nodded to her general, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. They've been discussing battle plans for hours, and it's clearly visible on her face. She shuts her eyes for a moment and shifts, opening one eye and looking down to her left arm, which is currently wrapped in a bulky white cast. She sighs and sits back up, looking to her general. The soldiers' will to fight is strong, but they're lacking supplies, time to properly train - and Romania was getting closer and closer to winning the war with each passing day._

_"It's obvious, at this point, we need outside help." She says matter of factly as she looks down to the map in front of her. _

_"Yes, but we don't have many allies. France and Britain were practically useless, they don't think we'll win at this point, they've lost faith." The general replies with a nod, taking off his hat and scratching the side of his head._

_"What about Italy?" She asks, brushing a few strands of black hair behind her ear._

_"He's no help to himself, let alone us. You should know that, Transylvania." The general replies with a stern expression._

_"Ugh...don't call me that. It sounds so weird and formal...just stick with Tran." She stands and stretches, taking care not to knock anything on a nearby shelf over with her casted arm as she does so. "Well, we're not left with much options, are we?"_

_"No, no we aren't. We'll definately lose soon, if we can't strengthen the forces." He replies looking out the large window, at the rows and rows of dark green canvas tents. "We just don't have enough."_

_"Well then we'll get help." She responds with a grin, one of the first to play across her lips in the past months. The usual damp weather and harsh combat situations were growing more and more common for her and her troops - but the constant threat of going back under Romanian rule was starting to take its toll. _

_"From who?" he asks blinking, obvious surprise on his face as he looks over at Transylvania, or Tran._

_"I'll let you guess. We've trekked all across Europe looking for more rations and troops and guns, and we've come up with nothing. Perhaps now's the ideal time to try someplace a bit...colder." She laughs again, pulling on a black coat that matches her hair. She straightens up, holding her broken arm close to her side as she walks off into the forest._

~xXx~

And that's what brought her here, nearly lost in a seemingly never-ending forest and ankle deep in snow. She wasn't used to the slippery terrain, and the white covering everything was very unusual to her. Having grown up in the thick, green forests of her homeland, all this ice and snow was just...terrible.

"Damn it's cold..." She grumbles to herself, watching her breath rise and dissappear into the freezing air as she continues to advance. "I hope to god this idea works, he can't be s bad as everyone tells me he is..." She grins, determined as ever as she ascends a large hill and looks over the valley below. "How do people live here? This is the most depressing place I've ever seen...well, except Romania's basement..." She laughs, rubbing her head as she thinks back to her childhood.

It was always one or the other: Hungary's house or Romania's. From an early age, she remembers, Hungary and Romania fought fiercely over her. More oten then not, it was Romania that claimed her as his land. His property. His little sister, to some extent. He wasn't abusive, really...just, dark. The constant moving around and fighting had gotten rather annoying, so Transylvania had declared its independence. Which was a struggle, believe me. Between maintaining the borders and keeping Hungarian and Romanian troops out and away from invasion, the small, newly formed country's rescources were already straining.

_He had a terrible temper too, that hot-head..._She thought laughing as she stuck her free hand in her pocket, once again grumbling at her cast, the result of a recent battle in which a bullet had lodged itself deep in her arm. The medic had gotten it out, but this cast was just freaking _UNBEARABLE._

She looks up and grins, exhaling heavily and watching her breath once more. In front of her sits a large house, a mansion really. _He has good taste, hopefully all the rumors are false!_ She thought looking up at the flag proudly displayed up on the roof or the large dwelling. She walked along, slowly climbing the steps and looking around one final time.

"Here goes..." She said says shakily to herself, reaching up and knocking three times on the large, dark brown door. She takes a step back and listens as the sounds of footsteps are heard, faint and quick. The door opened to reveal a slightly trembling young man with blue eyes, dressed in a green military outfit.

"Oh, h-hello, Transylvania!" He stammered, slightly surprised at the sudden guest as he opened the door wider, shivering at the sudden impact of the cold air. "I certainly wasn't expecting you, what b-b-brings you here?"

"Hello, Lithuania!" She said smiling brightly at the country in front of her. It was easy to relax around him, given his naturally shaky and submissive nature. He wasn't very intimidating, and she liked that in a person. "I was hoping, if it wasn't any trouble, to see your boss."

"!" He asked as his eyes widened, looking over his shoulders as if the mere mention of the latter's name would bring him to their location. "Why?"

"It's a long story, but I could really use help with some war issues..." She responded blinking at him. "relax, Lithuania. Does he really have you that scared?" The rumors of the horrifying Russian burst into her mind once more, and she huffed slightly as she mentally shrugged them off. He couldn't be that bad. He just _couldn't._

"Y-y-yes! I m-mean, no..." He said quickly, looking around over hsi shoulders again like some kind of jumpy rodent. "W-well, I think he's busy right now, b-but you can come in and relax for a moment while I get him..." He stepped aside, gesturing her along and shutting the door behind her. She shivered horribly, the warm air of the house alerting her to just how cold the Russian wilderness had been. "Um, here, s-sit in the study and I'll t-tell him you're here..." He said with a small sigh as he left the room. This, of course, meant he'd have to go and talk to his boss, a task he'd never, not once, looked forward to.

She nodded and watched as he shut the door behind him, sighing as she stood close to the fireplace and looked around the room, wrapping her functioning arm around herself in an effort to maintin the little warmth she'd already had. Her eyes wandered around the room, scanning the multiple shelves of books and trinkets, and the wallpaper, which had faded in many places and even began to rip in others.

_Certainly a bit of neglect, he must be busy often..._ She thought as she sank into a large leather chair, exhaling slowly and fighting the nervous feeling that kept creeping into her stomach. She tried to focus on the books lining the shelves across the room, but her feeble attempts at deciphering the foreign titles only distracted her for so long.

She turned instead to look at the fire, listening and trying to think of soothing things...the time Austria had played at Hungary's home...that one birthday Romania had given her a hat resembling his own...the pride that had surged through her and her people as she cast aside the rule of other nations and became her own country...

Her thoughts were interrupted after long by the _click_ of a door opening, and the quiet reak of its hinges as it opened wide. She heard a few heavy footsteps as a figure, large obviously, took a few steps into the room before stopping.

Steeling herself over and letting out a long, shaky sigh, she mentally prepared herself for however this whole thing could go before turning around and looking over the figure in the doorway: He was tall, _veeeery tall!_ she noted to herself. He was dressed in a long, thick looking coat that went almost to the floor and a long scarf. He had - pale blond? She was never good with those colors- hair, and bright, violet eyes.

"Erm, hello." She stood and strightened herself, trying to look like a proper, strong country as she extended a hand and forced herself to make eye contact with him. _He has really pretty eyes..._she thought to herself as he smiled and shook her hand with his gloved one. _Be strong, dammit. Do NOT think about how scary and psychotic people say he can ge-_

Her train of thought was completely thrown off, stopping dead as he smiled brighter and nodded. "Hello! I don't believe we've met before, but I'm glad you took the time to visit!" He said cheerfully, looking her over with a nod of - what she assumed was - approval.

"Well it was no trouble really, I was hoping we could discuss -" She began before being interrupted by the pleased Russian.

"Discussions can wait, it's been ages since we've had company. You must be cold, sit!" He beamed and steered her back into her leather chair, sitting in an identical one after dragging it closer to her.

_Okay, he really must NOT get company often, he looks thrilled about it..._Tran noted silently to herself as she looked him over. She'd always heard about her tryyifying and cruel and scary he was, but up close he looked cheerful and bright, like a child. While it was true he was large - she'd never seen anyone taller - he hadn't shoved her down or done anything painful.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked blinking as he gazed at her cast, head slightly cocked to the side as he thought about how people usually break their arms.

"Oh, a-a bullet is all." She answered with a sheepish nod, looking up at him. "I'm stuck in this stupid thing for another couple of weeks, but it could've been much worse really." She nodded and lifted her immobilized arm, waving to him with it and grinning.

"So I see." He nodded and shut his eyes knowingly, smiling brightly again as he opened them and looked to the fire. "So did you walk all the way here? Transylvania is awfully far away." He said nodding matter of factly, his accent coming out thickly, a completely foreign sound to the Transylvanian. Foreign, but not bad. It actually sounded very calming, she liked his voice.

"I walked, yes. I took a couple rides on the way, but around the edge of the forest you can't really go farther on anything but your own feet." She said nodding to him, looking him over.

"You have a very nice uniform, it looks good on you." He said laughing, nodding in agreeance with himself. Tran blinked at the randomness of that comment and nodded, thinking very carefully about how to respond before actually speaking.

"Thank you very much, Russia! I like your coat and your scarf, they look warm." She smiled brightly. Perhaps if she imitated his childlike happiness, the results would be better. She shifted and sunk further into the cahir, having grown much more comfortable now that she'd really seen him close up, and was prepared to deem him safe. Cute, even.

"Oh, they are! Your coat doesn't look too warm though, where did you get it?" He asked frowning slightly as he looked closer at her coat, which looked far too thin and synthetic to shield anyone from the cold, especially the cold of his snowy country.

"Oh, um, I've had this coat for a couple years now, I don't remember where I got it really." She explained with a shrug, looking down at herself. "It isn't all that warm, but it's better then nothing, and I managed to get up here okay, so it must've been worth the money." She nodded and looked back up to him, getting that eerie feeling one gets when you make eye contact with someone that's been staring at you.

"It looks kind of cheap though, you must still be freezing!" He said nodding almost fearfully, concern for his first guest in months written plainly across his face as he looked to the door. "Lithuania! Bring Transylvania something hot to drink!" He called out loudly, looking back to her and nodding. "We'll have you warmed up, sitting by the fire will help to." He looked to the fire for a moment, folding his hands in his lap as he looked back at her with a large, harmless smile. "What is Transylvania like?"

"Oh, it's not very cold, for one. It snows a little bit in Winter, but other then that it's usually just mild weather there. There's a lot of forest and woodland, it's a very green place." She said smilng proudly and nodding as she thought back to her newly formed country.

"Oooh, that sounds nice!" He exclaimed beaming at her as Lithuania hurried in, trembling slightly and taking great care not to drop the silver tray in his hands. He sat it down on a small table beside the chair Tran was currently relaxing in, handing her a large mug. "I wasn't quite sure what you like, T-Transylvania, a-and we were all out of tea so I hope h-hot chocolate w-w-will do." He stemmered quickly, trying not to focus on the fact Russia sat only a few feet away.

Tran accepted it with a small, grateful nod as she blew on it. "This is better then tea, thank you Lithuania." She said nodding and watching the dark brown liquid swirl in the cup as Lithuania quickly turned on his heel and left, eager to be away from his employer once more.

"Are you sure that'll work? I could always have Lithuania go out and get more tea..." Russia said with a nod and frown as he watched her stare into her cup.

"No, this is fine Russia. I like hot chocolate, I haven't had it in years." She laughed softly and sipped it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt the warmth travel from her mouth to her stomach. It was a very pleasing sensation, one she realized she'd missed for the past years she'd been too busy to indulge in such simple things.

Russia nodded, smile quickly returning as she confirmed her acceptance of the drink. "It'll help warm you up, I hope..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. It's warm enough in here. You know, for someone so tall and strong looking, you're surprisingly kind." She said tilting her head slightly as she took another swig of her drink and looking directly into his eyes once more.

He nodded and chuckled, even his laugh having a slightly foreign quality to it. "Thank you, Transylvania! Usually people don't describe me nearly as nicely as you...people always think I'm scary." he laughed and frowned slightly, shrugging it off. "I'm not really sure why, to be honest..."

"You seem like a nice guy to me, if that counts for anything." She said with a shrug, setting her empty cup on the table and looking over at him with a nod, shutting her eyes and listening to his accented voice and the crackling of the fire.

He smiled brightly and nodded, watching her eyes slowly close. "It does, it really does." He said quietly, watching her shift and rest her head against the arm of the chair. He stood silently and picked her up, noting to himself how light she was. He looked down at her as he walked, passing a concerned looking Latvia and going up the stairs, walking down a long hallway and turning to the side, going into a large room and setting her down on the bed.

"Nggh..." She shifted and looked around, one eye opening groggily as she felt herself being lowered down onto the firm mattress. "What're you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, laughing as he lit a match and started a fire in the fireplace. "You are tired, so you need sleep. The long journey and cold must have been difficult, you need your rest." He said nodding and straightening up, slipping his coat off and draping it over her.

She blinked and held it tighter around herself, nuzzling into it and blinking in amazement at how warm it was. She'd really need one of these on the trip back to Transylvania...

"Goodnight, da." He chuckled and patted her forehead, leaving her alone in the fire-lit room as he walked back downstairs. He glanced to Lithuania as he passed, smiling brightly. "Get more hot chocolate, now." He said with a nod as he looked down at the smaller country.

"O-of course, , b-but, um..."

"But what, Lithuania?" Russia asked blinking at him and raising a brow.

"Wh-what happened to Transylvania?" He stammered worriedly, mind filled with terrible scenarios his boss could've put the poor country into. "I s-saw you both go into your room, a-a-nd then you came out here...?"

"She's sleeping, and make sure none of you wake her up, okay?" He said nodding and patting Lithuania's head forcefully as he slumped into a chair. For now, battle plans and negotiations between him and Transylvania would have to wait, but whatever it was she had come here for, she would certainly get it.

"She thinks I'm nice..." He said quietly to himself, beaming. "She isn't afraid..."

**A/N: Yeeeaaah, I'm not really sure where I meant to go with this one. I feel more comfortable writing oneshots, and I feel like Russia needs some love. I HATE that everyone labels him as some creepy abusive rapist. I really think he's just like a grown up kid, and he could use someone that doesn't see him as someone to be afraid of. Please don't flame cause I'm too delicate, but criticism would be helpful so I can write things that don't suck. ^^**

**Also, I know Transylvania isn't a country. It's part of Romania, but it was knocked around between the Romanians and Hungarians a LOT. I don't know if Transylvania ever *was* a country in the past, but I like that OC a lot, and I like the idea of Romania having a little sister. *shrug* **


End file.
